The present invention relates to a heat sink fastening device integrally made from a metal plate by stamping and adapted for fastening to a mount to hold down a heat sink on a CPU (Central Processing Unit) in the mount. The CPU heat sink comprises an elongated base strip adapted for fastening to a middle transverse groove of the CPU mount, a hooked first coupling strip extended from a first end of the elongated base strip and adapted for hooking up with a retainer block at a first side of the CPU mount, a hooked second coupling strip extended from a second opposite end of the elongated base strip and adapted for hooking up with a retainer block at a second side of the CPU mount, and a finger strip extended from the elongated base strip adjacent the second coupling strip for operation by hand to move the second coupling strip in and out of the engagement position.
When a CPU of a computer system in operation, heat must be quickly carried away. Various heat sinks have been disclosed for dissipating heat from a CPU. When a heat sink is used, a fastening device must be installed to secure the heat sink to the CPU mount and the CPU in the CPU mount. FIG. 6 shows a CPU heat sink fastening device 90 mounted in a transverse groove 81 of a heat sink 80 and fastened to two retainer blocks 61 at two opposite sides of a CPU mount 60 to hold down a heat sink 80 on a CPU 70 in the CPU mount 60. When installed, the finger strips 91 of the fastening device 90 are closely attached to the radiating fins of the heat sink 80. Therefore, the finger strips 91 cannot be conveniently grasped by hand to disconnect the fastening device 90 from the CPU mount 60. FIG. 7 shows another structure of CPU heat sink fastening device 50 according to the prior art. This structure of fastening device 50 is made from a steel plate by stamping. When in use, one end of the fastening device 50 is pressed on the heat sink 80 at the top, and the other end of the fastening device 50 is hooked up with a retainer block at one side of the CPU mount. This structure of CPU heat sink fastening device is not satisfactory in function because it covers a part of the heat sink, and the covered area of the heat sink will be unable to dissipate heat quickly.